


September

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, 上司と秘密の2LDK | Our Two Bedroom Story
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's text logs for September.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

**Author's Note:**

> This is stylistic in nature, and may depart from usual writing styles.  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr page @zaizenakiyoshi

**Tuesday 9th September**

Hey. It’s me. Seeing as you’re not here and I can’t talk to you, I’ll send you daily texts. I know I’m not good at expressing myself, but I thought I’d try texting you with my feelings. I think maybe it would be easier if I wrote them down. I am an editor after all; writing is my job. Here goes: I love you and I miss you. Wow, that was easier than I thought. I should have written my feelings to you sooner.

**Wednesday 10th September**

I didn’t turn up for work today. I called in sick. I just couldn’t face going to hear Akiyoshi’s announcement when I already know what he’s going to say.

**Thursday 11th September**

I didn’t go to work again today. I know what you’re thinking - I’ll go back to work soon, so don’t worry, ok? But honestly… I still can’t face it. I have tons of missed calls from the guys. I guess they’re worried about me. Well, I didn’t warn them that I wasn’t going to turn up today.

**Friday 12th September**

I’ve still not left the house. Akiyoshi turned up today to see what was wrong. They finally figured us out, ____. He knows about us. His pitying look made me want to punch him. I’ve been granted extended leave. I guess I won’t be going back to the office for a while.

**Saturday 13th September**

We were supposed to go on a date today. We were going to go to the zoo. Remember last time we went? You sprained your ankle and I had to carry you on my back. I wish I could hold you again.

**Sunday 14th September**

Your mother and my father came to visit today. We never told them about us, did we? Looking back, I should have shown everybody that you were mine, without fear or consequence.

**Monday 15th September**

A week ago today it happened. Why did you do it? Your sense of responsibility is too strong. But that’s one of the many things I love about you. It’s odd, you know. This happened to me once before. You’d think I’d know how to handle these feelings. But I can’t. I need you.

**Tuesday 16th September**

The bed sheets need washing, but I can’t bring myself to do it. They still smell of you. Wednesday

**17th September**

It was your funeral today. I remembered your favourite flowers. There were so many people there. You touched so many people’s hearts.

**Thursday 18th September**

I ate the last of the curry that was in the freezer. I’ll really miss your food.

**Friday 19th September**

Tama’s gone missing. I can’t find her anywhere. The last time this happened, you helped me look for her. Look down and help me find her, ok?

**Saturday 20th September**

The guys come to our house today. They say they’re worried about me and that I need to get out and do something. I just sent them away. I’ll be fine. I don’t need them to worry about me.

**Sunday 21st September**

I still can’t find Tama. Did I forget to feed her? Did she leave me too?

**Monday 22nd September**

It’s been two weeks. I tell everybody that I’m fine, but this isn’t getting any easier.

**Tuesday 23rd September**

I miss you so much. Wednesday

**24th September**

What’s the point?

**Thursday 25th September**

Seriously, what’s the point?

**Friday 26th September**

I can’t do this.

**Saturday 27th September**

This is the last text I’m sending you. Until we meet again, remember: I love you.

**Sunday 28th September**

**Monday 29th September**

**Tuesday 30th September**


End file.
